How to Break Glass
by xiLynnx
Summary: A bet b/t Mikan and Natsume.Slave-for-a-month or no more name-calling.The big bet?The competition at the festival.Highest score.The winner.The other.The loser.Will things turn out right?Or will surprises happen?Or maybe the world explodes in the end.Read!


haha. hey guys! wow. my second one-shot! please be nice. :)

haha...it was just kinda a random idea that came to me and it's suppose to be funny so i hope you laugh! xP

and sorry if it gets kinda confusing. :(

and there's a part where I'm kinda like the announcer or i'm doing the commentary okay? haha.  
i was very crazy when writing this so please forgive me if you don't like it!

I do not own Gakuen Alice like at all.

* * *

How to Break Glass

"Tch. Fine. Whatever." Natsume calmly said and went back to his desk.

"Fine! Ha! I can even yell louder than you!" Mikan yelled back. Her face was burning red and in her hand was a crumpled up bottle of water. She looked like she was out for blood. Natsume's blood to be exact.

"Whatever you say. Baka."

"Baka?! Excuse me?!" She yelled back even louder.

"Hey hey guys. What's wrong?" Yuu asked. The brunette and fire caster didn't respond. The brunette had her arms crossed, and her back was facing the fire caster. The fire caster, however, was in his regular seat, reading his manga with his foot propped up on the desk. Obviously, the two had just been in an argument.

_Bam! _Hotaru had just walked in the room with her Baka gun in hand. She quickly aimed at both Mikan and Natsume, and they both fell to the floor with a huge bump on their heads.

"Hey! What was that for Hotaru?" Mikan moaned as she rubbed the swollen bump on her head as she stood up.

"Oi! Imai," Natsume got up and looked at the brunette, and she glared at him, "What Polka dots over there said."

"Polka dots?! Why you...."

_Bam! _And they both fell to the floor again. "The first one was for being Bakas. The second was for moving your mouths too much."

"But...." Mikan started, and then received a glare from Hotaru. Mikan then shut her mouth and locked it with an invisible key. Just in time too, for a second later Narumi sensei had walked in.

He had on purple pants and a white t-shirt. He then wore a purple jacket with a pink, flowery scarf.

He gracefully walked to the middle of the room and waited for everyone to settle down. Immediately, the entire class stopped what they were doing and sat down in their seats. He stood there, leaned against the table, as chairs scraped the floor and bodies moved. Even Natsume, Hotaru, and Mikan had stopped their bickering and sat down.

"Morning everyone." He announced.

"Morning sensei!" The whole class replied back in unison.

"As you all know, the school festival is coming up soon. Our class is going to have a competition and whoever wins gets an iTouch and two days passes to home." he paused and waited for the class reaction. Everyone's eyes and attention were on him. Satisfied, he continued, "The challenge is to break or shatter a glass of water. You cannot touch it, but you may bring one object to help you with the task. However, you will be scored on the way you attempt it. So good luck everyone!"

With that, he sat down in his desk and waited for a response, and he didn't have to wait long. Immediately, the talking rose, and everyone was asking each other what they were going to do. Hotaru, however, just walked out of the classroom and probably went to her laboratory to think up a plan.

"So Natsume...what are you going to do?" Mikan grinned at him evilly.

"None of your business, Polka dots."

"Fine! But...," she paused to think for a bit, then continued," if I get a higher place then you. Then you will never ever call me Baka or Polka dots again. Deal?"

"Whatever Baka. But if I win...," Natsume pondered for a bit, "then you will do whatever is say for a whole month."

"Fine! Wait. WHAT?!"

"It was your suggestion first Baka." Natsume told her as he sat down and started reading his manga.

"Grrrr...FINE!" Frustrated, Mikan stomped her way out of the classroom and out of Natsume's sight. "Hehe. I'm gonna make sure that I win, and you will Natsume, mark my words, **_WILL_**(note the emphasis of underlining, bold, and italics...haha. xP), bow down to me! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!." Mikan laughed, as she walked out. Behind her, everyone was cowering in fear at her words and new found personality except two, Hotaru and Natsume. One of the students hid behind the plant in the back of the room, while others hid underneath their desks. Ruka, however, sat in his seat and was patting his bunny, trying to calm it down and stop it from shivering and shaking.

"Shh...shh...it's okayy Mr. Bunny (haha. such a creative name huh? xP). It's okay." Ruka whispered to the Mr. Bunny that was curled up in his lap and was shaking, but Ruka wasn't better off either. He was sweating and shaking. Literally. _Mikan sure is scary, when she's mad. _He thought to himself, and at that exact moment Mikan had turned around and looked at him.

"Did you say something Ruka?" She asked him innocently. He shivered in fear again.

"H-h-hehe. It's n-n-nothing." As she turned around again, he breathed a sign of relief. "I'm gonna die young Mr. Bunny. When I do, I'll leave my possessions all to you in my will okay?" He whispered to the white furred bunny. He leaned in closer and whispered in a lower voice, "I already have it written out. My will's under my bed in the black shoe box. Okay? Don't forget!"

_Bam! _"Ouch! What was that for!" Ruka turned to look at Hotaru who had pulled out her sleek, portable Baka Gun. She blew on the top of the gun, making the smoke scatter. (007 anyone? Haha.)

"Stop talking to the bunny." She replied, emotionless. Then she turned to Mikan and pulled the trigger.

"OUCH!," Mikan fell on the floor, turned back, and asked," What was that for!"

"For talking too much." With that he purple haired girl t had packed up all her stuff and left the room, leaving the room cowering in fear even more.

_We're all gonna die young. _Koko thought to himself, speaking for everyone in the room. He closed his eyes and imagined a tomb stone. On it read....

_R.I.P. Yome Kokoro a.k.a Koko._

_Who died at an early age due to stress. He was a cheerful boy who enjoyed reading other's minds and annoying them.  
His last words....  
Please pray for me._

Koko snapped out of his daydream and opened his eyes. He looked around and saw Natsuem staring at him. He shivered.

_Those last words are right. _Koko thought and then paused. _He's gonna haunt me for the rest of my life. Even up there. _Koko looked up at the ceiling. _Please pray for me. PLEASE!_

**_One week later....The school festival._**

Everyone was pumped and ready for the contest. Especially, yup you guess it, Mikan. :)

Everyone was dressed in their school uniform and where wondering around looking for something to do. Just wondering around.

To the left was a row of candy shops (yum!) and to the right were game shops. Every shop was crowded and noisy with laughter, talking, and yelling. The girls were at the candy shops, trying out the new versions of Bubble Pop and Happy Canes. (haha. Sorry if they don't sound good. I just made them up. xP) The boys were crowded around the games shops, trying to impress each other and hopefully their crushes. Basically, it was a very fun day.

At about 5 o'clock, the contest had officially started. The 3 judges : Persona (think Simon Cowell), Narumi (think Paula xP), and Jinno sensei (think Randy). They were all seated at a white, rectangular table. In front of them were 10 different score cards ranging from 1-10. Persona was in his seat looking very bored, while Narumi was looking energetic and happy. Jinno? Well, lets just say he was just there. Looking like, well, Jinno sensei. (Haha!) In front of the table was a stool with a glass cup filled with water. The objective was to shatter the glass or break it without touching it.

Note: There was an invisible barrier between the judges and the cup, just so that the judges will be protected. You do want the judges to be safe and sound right? Or do you? (Muahaha! :})

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

First up....(drum roll!) Ruka!

His was actually very simple. He just told Mr. Bunny to knock the cup over. (Hehe.)

The scores?

Persona: 5. _There was no creativity what so ever._

Narumi: 9. _The bunny was cute!_

Jinno: 5. _What Persona said._

Total....19!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Second up....(drum roll!) Hotaru!

She broke the glass with her Baka Gun. What else?

Persona: 9. _It was very devastating. Hehe._

Narumi: 6. (static static) _No comment available. He was hiding under the table._

Jinno: 0 . _No creativity what so ever._

Hotaru started at Jinno sensei and mouthed, "Picture." Jinno's face was soon drained of color, and he could have easily been mistaken as a ghost. With that Jinno took his board down and quickly drew a one in front of the 0 and held it up.

(Redo) Jinno: 10. (static static) _No comment available._

Total....25!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Third up...(drum roll) Koko!

He had blackmailed Narumi into breaking the glass for him. No explanation needed right?

Persona: 10. _Very evil._

Narumi: 5. _*Sob sob* Using me. Wahhh!_

Jinno: 2. _Not entertaining at all._

Total...17!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Second to last up! Mikan!

Amazingly she had sang a very high pitched note, the glass had shattered. Along with some of the audience's glasses.

Persona: 10. _Disastrous indeed._

Narumi: 10. _Amazing voice!_

Jinno: 10. _No comment available. The only response we got was, quote, "She broke my glasses." end quote._

Total...A PERFECT 30! (clap clap!)

As Mikan walked off the stage, she whispered in Natsume's ear, "Beat that!"

"Tch. Shut it Polka dots. I'll easily beat you." With that he walked on the stage. Very confident.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Last up! Natsume! Your very own fire caster!

Ironically, he had lit the glass with a flame. But since there was water inside it, it did nothing. Absolutely nothing. Except maybe boiled the water.

Persona: 0. _No explanation needed._

Narumi: 0. _So disappointed._

Jinno: 0. _No comment available. Seems like he was off fixing his glasses._

Total....0...BoooO!

(I won't do the rest...I'll leave it to your imaginations!)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

With that, it was the end of the contest. Mikan had gotten first, Hotaru second, and Ruka third. And in last place was Natsume.

As Mikan went up on stage to get her award (the iTouch remember?), she had stuck her tongue out at an enraged Natsume.

"Don't forget your promise!"

"Tch. Whatever Baka." Mad, he lit a fire beneath Mikan's feet, causing her to jump.

"NATSUME YOU BAKA! YOU MEANIE! YOU!!! YOU..!!! UGHHH!!" Mikan yelled at him.

"Whatever. Lets go Ruka." Natsume smiled a bit, amused, but then quickly wiped the smile away put on his mad face. He then motioned for Ruka leave with him.

"But but...," Ruka stammered, but one look at Natsume and he quickly agreed.

The two had walked off the stage, leaving a fumming Mikan behind.

However, as they were leaving, Natsume had turned around and stuck his tounge out at her.

She stood there, all of her anger had disappeared, instead she was shocked at what had just happened.

Hotaru, however, had a black, Sony camera in her hand. I don't know if anyone saw it, but she was smiling, mischievously. Of course she was, for on the brand new digital camera was a picture of a tongue-sticking-out-Natsume. Super rare. And it would sell. For alot. And I mean alot. ALOT! Catch my drift? ALOT!

"Muahahahahahaha!" Hotaru started laughing out loud as she imagined the money, and everyone in the audience suddenly had goosebumps. Looking at the laughing ice queen was enough to scare anyone. Anyhow....

"Umm...Hotaru?" Mikan asked her friend, fearing for her life, but she got no answer just the continuation of the "muahahahah!" coming from Hotaru.

She shivered. The world was gonna end. Any. Second. Right. Now.

(Now imagine that the world had exploded or....imagine that Mikan was just standing there waiting for the world to end with an evil laughing Hotaru by her.)

(You can choose your own ending. :) LOLz.

* * *

Hehe. So what'd you think? I don't know about you but I had alot of fun writing this. I was laughing the whole time. xP

I've had the story stuck in my head for a while, so I just had to write it down or something. :)

Oh yeah. I want to thank my friend Melon for reading it and giving her opinion! Thank you!

Please do me one favor......LOOK DOWN....

PLEASE REVIEW? PLEASE REVIEW? PLEASE REVIEW? PLEASE REVIEW? PLEASE REVIEW? PLEASE REVIEW? PLEASE REVIEW? PLEASE REVIEW? PLEASE REVIEW? PLEASE REVIEW? PLEASE REVIEW?

xP


End file.
